


It's About That Time

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, they're married but they're not romantically involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Astoria and Draco have their wedding, Pansy writes an article about it.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy
Series: Surviving the War [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	It's About That Time

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do recommend reading from the beginning, I'm using this series as a bit of a world building for another project I've got in the works! Plus the series makes more sense in order!

The wedding of Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy was a well-publicized affair. Witch Weekly called it “A Young Witch’s Dream Wedding” and the Prophet made snide comments about Purebloods and Slytherins that got all sorts of letters to the editor. One column that had been widely known for dragging corruption into the light and those with too much power back down to a reasonable level took a break from all that to write a piece about the wedding. It was the most interesting article about it, though it spent more time poking fun at the groom than it did actually talking about the wedding. It was a rather more lighthearted piece than Pansy Parkinson was known for.

It was held on the front grounds of the Malfoy Manor, the whole thing was a black and white affair. White peacocks roamed the grounds, white blossoms floated down from trees that were blooming entirely out of season, the tables were draped with black tablecloths, and the chairs set out for everyone to watch Astoria walk down the aisle were black. Even the weather seemed to have gotten the memo with black clouds above them and white frost covering the ground. The notable exception to the rule being the bride’s dress which was a trim and stylish thing made of silver and accented with green. The same green could be found in her husband’s eyes but no one held any delusions that that was what the colours represented.

After the ceremony the bride and groom were never more than a hands width apart, constantly knocking elbows and leaning in towards each other. Most articles called it a clear sign of love, some even went so far as to call it a sign of soulmates found. Those who knew better called it something else entirely but none of them would breathe a word of that to the public.

The marriage brought the Greengrass and Malfoy families closer together than ever and the Prophet wasn’t the only paper to comment on that fact. Parkinson’s article went so far as to call it “a political marriage in modern times” but as the article seemed entirely written to get under Malfoy’s skin there were very few who put much stock in that take.

Also unannounced to the public was the fact that the days that followed the wedding saw Astoria and Malfoy collecting every article about it.

“I found another one!” Astoria’s voice echoed easily through Malfoy manor.

“I swear if you bring me another copy of Pansy’s article-!”

“It’s not!” She swung into his office with a conspiratorial grin. “This one calls us soulmates.”

“Again?” He rolled his eyes and took it from her. His nose crinkled as he scanned it. “I worry about your acting skills sometimes.”

“Well, at least my mother taught me something useful.” Astoria grinned and leaned on his chair. “Going to add that one to your little box too?”

“It’s not so little of a box anymore.” Draco corrected with a sigh and flicked his wand at the magazine. The article disappeared from it as though it had been cut perfectly away.

“Luckily for you I think the only one Potter’s friends are going to care about is Pansy’s.” Astoria’s grin turned into a smirk but Draco only managed to look tired and upset about it. “Come on lighten up Draco, at least my family will stop whispering about the terrible thing we’re doing by living together unwed.”

“I still can’t believe they were more upset about that than your job.” He managed to shake away the upset a bit and Astoria considered that a win.

“My job was a personal stain on the family tapestry, this could have been a reputation ruiner.” She snickered. “What if I’d gotten pregnant?”

“Fat chance.” He let out a puff of breath that was almost a laugh.

“Come and join your Mother and me for lunch.” She tugged gently on his arm. “There’s nothing you can do about all the articles now.”

“I suppose so.”

“I know so.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks to all of you for reading and encouraging me! It means the world to me.


End file.
